


Ecru - Übersetzung

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls (Der Doktor fällt), F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Ecru:Mattes Gelb symbolisiert Eifersucht.





	Ecru - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ecru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749613) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 

> Ja, nach viel zu langer Zeit kommt die zweite Übersetzung der Reihe.  
Viel Spaß mit diesem kurzen OS.

  


Der Master sieht sie zusammen, wie sie mit Blicken kommunizieren, in kleinen Berührungen.

Es ist wie früher auf Gallifrey, außer dass es nicht er ist, den der Doctor mit solcher Hingabe ansieht, außer dass er nur am Rand steht, allein, nur zusehend.

Er will das, mehr als er zugeben will und nach ein paar Tagen ist er nicht mal mehr sicher wen von ihnen er mehr will.

**Author's Note:**

> So ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare.


End file.
